Project Dawn
by mary-sue and ashamed of it
Summary: [Shounenai.] Yami lives with his grandfather, goes to school with Jou, Honda, Anzu he's living a normal enough life. That is, until he finds out about Project Dawn... AU [formatting changed because of updated!]
1.

Pain.

Bright.

Loud.

Pain.

Oblivion.

Sound.

"He's not responding. Gods, maybe he _can't_. I told you not to run those last tests…"

"How many times…? **He** will be _fine_. Which is more then I can say for us if we hadn't run those tests. Just remember, our – benefactor – is more then capable of… well, of getting rid of us if we don't do things the way he wants, and replacing us with people who will. You already _know_ that, so why I need to repeat it…"

"This is different." Stubborn. "**He** is different. You said yourself that we'd never – we'd never – "

Sobbing. Murmurs. Silence.

Loneliness.

Oblivion.

Pain.

Dark.

Silence.

Loud.

Bright.

Pain.

Strangers.

Bright.

Pain.

Loud.

Pain.

Strangers.

Fear.

**Him**.

Hate.

Oblivion.

*

"Hey, Yams, wait up!" Jou called. Yami swung around with a fierce scowl, then relaxed as he saw who it was.

"Jou, don't call me that," he growled, his crimson eyes still sharp with irritation. Jounachi skidded to a halt before him, hands already in a defensive position. His brown eyes were cautious, yet still held a mischievous gleam. Jou knew that if he pissed Yami off too badly, he'd get his butt kicked – but up to that point, it was too much fun for him not to tease Yami a little. With that in mind, he went for one of Yami's sore points – his lack of a significant other.

"Yam-_i_, then. You got anyone in mind for the dance yet?"

"Not yet," Yami gritted out, glaring at him narrowly. "And if you don't want me to tear your head off, then you'd better –"

"Hey, guys!" called Honda, rushing up. "What's happening?"

"Not much," Jou grinned. "I was just askin' if Yami here had found a date yet."

"Oh, just leave it alone, Jou!" Anzu sighed in annoyance. "You're just acting smug because you got Seto to admit that he likes you."

Yami smirked as Jou turned a brilliant scarlet. "Thanks, Anzu. I was wondering how to shut him up!"

"No problem!" she smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

The foursome turned and walked into their school, chatting together as always. Yami was thankful that he now had friends – he could still remember the first few weeks he had spent at school, wondering where he could fit in, facing off the bullies and trying to do well in class without doing too well.

'But that's all changed now,' he thought contentedly, catching Jou's eye. 'I've got real friends now, who'll stand by me whatever happens.' He rolled his eyes as Jou and Honda started yet another of their fights. 'Though sometimes, I'm not sure that's a good thing…' he added dryly.

"Hey, guys! Did you remember to study for the pop quiz today in chem?" Anzu asked suddenly. Jou and Honda froze, and Yami stared at her in horror.

"Pop quiz?" they chorused, looking terrified – well, except for Yami. He had worked hard on his image, and he wasn't going to lose face over a simple quiz. 'Even if it does count for 20% of the final grade…' he thought, his dry sense of humour resurfacing. He sighed, and began to quietly chant facts in his head. 'H2O is water. The proper name is hydromonoxide. When a substance is dissolved in water…'

*

Sound.

"Please, just think about this. If we're found, then you know what will happen to us –"

"I don't care." Stubborn. Again? "I have to do this. I have to prove that the tests haven't – haven't –"

"Succeeded." Brutal. Scared? "Face it, that's what you want. You never wanted us to succeed."

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"Because, you idiot, neither did I!" Irritated.

Strange.

Clink.

Click.

Speech.

"Okay, little one. You're free now from your cage. But you have to be the one to escape the lab. Do you hear me? Get out of here, flee, until you see blue sky above you. Don't trust anyone from here. Even us. Understand?"

Nod.

"Go!"

Run.

Out!

Door.

Corridor.

Door.

Steps.

Sound.

Hide.

"If they have allowed one of the hikaris to escape, then of course they are to be terminated. If they helped it escape, then torture them until they explain everything they know. If they die before they tell us, I will have you terminated. Do not fail me in this. Project Dawn is most important to me."

**Him**.

Hate.

Silence.

Look.

Alone.

Run.

Door.

Cold! Wind? Yes.

Outside?

Sky? Black.

Run.

*

Yami sighed as he returned to the game shop. "Jiisan, I'm home!" he called, knowing that his grandfather would be busy with his customers.

Sugoroku looked at him, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

Yami shrugged. "Thought you could use some help," he answered briefly.

"Nope," Sugoroku answered. "You should have some free time, Yami. Look at yourself! No sooner do you get home from school then you're helping me in the shop. Go out to the park or somewhere. Smell the roses! But don't – " he shook a finger at Yami threateningly – "don't you dare come back here without having some fun somewhere first!"

Yami groaned. He knew his grandfather too well to expect him to back down when he used that tone of voice. "Fine," he grumbled. "Off I go to smell the roses at the park."

Sugoroku grinned at him. "That's the spirit! Now, you can come back in thirty minutes at the earliest." He turned back to the boxes, to ignore the horrified look that Yami was sending his way. "Goodbye," he said cheerfully, and smiled to himself as he heard the door slam in answer.

*

Yami growled to himself. He had gone to the park, since he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. His friends were all busy after school, with clubs and family and – other things. He wasn't bothered by it – after all, he couldn't expect them to constantly be available to entertain him – but he did feel left out occasionally. He jerked his shoulders, to try and get rid of the tension between them, and growled again. No friends to be with, not allowed with his grandfather, the only family he really knew – he didn't count his mother as family any more, she was hardly ever around – and nothing to do!

He kicked a tree stump out of irritation. He'd only been gone from the shop for five minutes, and he was already bored stiff. He could go see a movie – but none of them seemed interesting. He could go play at the arcade – but that wasn't much fun on his own. He could go look in the shops – for what? New buckles?

"I need something interesting to happen," he grumbled, stalking down one of the less known paths.

He sighed as he reached the hidden pool. It was always peaceful around here – and while right now peaceful was the last thing he needed, it was the only place he could think of to come where he wouldn't have to worry about other people staring at him. No one else ever came here…

He stared at the young boy sleeping beside the pool in silence. Who in their right mind would wear leggings and a baggy shirt in this area? And who would go around without shoes?! But then the boy shifted in his sleep, and Yami froze at the sight of his face.

"My gods!" he exclaimed quietly. He crouched to study the boy's face closer. "It's me! Almost – my face, my hair, but more, more innocent!" He reached out to touch the sleeping child, but settled for pushing his hair out of his face. It was so soft; and then he forgot all about the hair, for the boy had opened his eyes…


	2. 

Sound.

"My gods! It's me! Almost – my face, my hair, but more, more innocent!"

Movement.

Look.

Crimson. Eyes. Crimson.

Blink.

Gold. Black. Red. Alike. Us. Alike…

Speak.

"Hello…?"

*

Yami stared into the boy's eyes. Violet, he noticed absently. Almost as unusual as his own crimson gaze. But this boy's eyes were filled with innocence, and seemed to hold a pure light inside them – unlike his own. The boy blinked, and looked from his face to study his hair with a childlike curiosity. Yami smiled faintly, realising that they were both surprised by their meeting.

"Hello…?" the boy said quietly, his voice questioning, uncertain.

"Hello. Who are you?" Yami asked, admiring the boy's voice. It suited him so well, soft and pure…

"Yugi." Yami blinked, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're called '_game_'?" he asked incredulously. Yugi smiled, and nodded as he shrugged. Yami watched him closely, and noticed the faint shadow crossing his eyes.

"Why?"

Yugi shrugged again. "Good." Seeing Yami's expression, he went into more detail, realising that the question should be answered by more then one word. "Games. Win. Always. Yugi." Yugi elaborated, tapping himself on the chest.

"I see. Why are you talking like that?" Yugi looked at him blankly. "All those one-word sentences," Yami explained. "They sound strange. Why don't you talk the way everyone else does?"

Yugi shrugged again, looking away. Yami cursed himself silently as he saw that the shadows in Yugi's eyes had darkened.

"It's alright," he said hastily. Yugi looked up at him again, faintly – hopeful? "I don't mind your way of talking, it's just unusual." Yugi smiled, and Yami froze again. 'The sun has come out,' he thought dazedly. Then he realised that it had been shining for the whole afternoon, and felt rather idiotic. 'It's his smile,' he realised. 'How can one smile affect me so much?…'

Yugi looked at him curiously, and giggled at the far-away look in his eyes. Yami gave him a strange glance, then stood up and held out a hand.

"We should probably be going," he said. Yugi's smile faded, and he looked vaguely panic-stricken.

"Where?"

"Ohh… You have a home, right?" Yami asked urgently. Yugi shook his head. "No home. Okay, then, are you in an orphanage? No? Motel? No, that was stupid of me, where would you get the money to rent a motel room? Anno… where did you sleep last night?"

Yugi's eyes darkened until they could hardly be called violet, and he started trembling as he realised how hard keeping safely away from the laboratory would be.

Yami misunderstood, and frowned. "Do your parents mistreat you? Did you run away from your home?"

Yugi stared blankly ahead. "Run…" he murmured, then looked at Yami again. "Run. Away. Yes. Home. No."

Yami looked puzzled. "What?" Before Yugi could answer, he shook his head. "Never mind. The important thing is that you have nowhere to go, right?"

Yugi nodded, as a few tears slid down his face.

"Well, uh… let me see… Anzu could maybe take you in, she's always talking about friendship, or maybe Jou or – Honda! Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" He smiled triumphantly, and reached down to help Yugi stand up again. Yugi willingly took his hand, but winced when his feet touched the ground, and sat down again fast. Yami raised an eyebrow questioningly, then gasped as he saw the raw skin on Yugi's soles.

"Your feet! Of course, you don't have any shoes!" He felt like slapping himself for being so stupid. Swiftly, he gathered Yugi into his arms, and carried him. Yugi smiled up at him, and giggled slightly. 'I wonder what you're thinking, Yugi?' Yami mused as he strode through the park.

*

Safe. Fun.

Ouch.

Bumped.

Yami. Concerned. Safe. Nice.

Trust? Yami?

… Yes.

Should?

… Yes. Nice. Safe… Trust.

Where?

Familiar.

Street!

Laboratory!

NO!

*

Yugi suddenly started to struggle in Yami's arms. Yami stopped walking, and looked down at him in surprise.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

"NO!" he yelled. Yami held him tighter, scared that he might fall onto the ground.

"Yugi, it's alright, you're safe, we're on our way to Honda's, just a few more streets and we'll be there, I promise!"

Yugi didn't seem to hear him at first, but as soon as Yami said, "a few more streets", he immediately calmed down.

"Away?" he asked piteously. Yami stared at him.

"Of course Honda lives away from here! Yugi, no one lives here. Well, apart from squatters, but Honda isn't one of them."

Yugi considered that in silence. Yami walked on, wondering why Yugi would be so scared of the place. He had completely panicked when he noticed where they were, as if he was scared of the place… "Yugi, did someone here try to hurt you?" he asked, his hands tightening on Yugi protectively at the thought. Yugi looked up in surprise.

"No. Why?"

"I thought that might be why you were so scared," Yami explained. "Some of the people around here are scum, and you are – well – you'd draw their attention," he finished, blushing slightly. Had he really been going to say, 'And you are beautiful,' to the innocent boy in his arms? Why was he even thinking like that about Yugi?

*

"Alright, already, I'm coming," Honda muttered to the door. He'd only just gotten in after some punk jumped him in an alley, and had been seeing to his wounds when the doorbell rang. He opened it, ready to punch whoever was leaning on the bell – and felt his eyes widen at the sight of Yami, carrying a smaller version of himself in his arms, who was watching Honda with large purple eyes.

"What the –" was his brilliant retort, before Yami shouldered him aside. "Come in, make yourself at home, Yugioh!" he muttered sarcastically, following his uninvited guests. "And who is that, anyway? You got an innocent twin you never told us about? Come on, Yami, gimme some answers here."

Yami spared him a glance after setting Yugi on the settee.

"Where is the first-aid kit?" he asked curtly.

"On the floor," Honda replied, brown eyes narrowing in irritation. Yami promptly ignored him again, turning all of his attention back to Yugi. Honda scowled at the back of Yami's head, then blinked as he heard what Yami was saying.

"Now, this will sting, but it's going to clean the wounds so that they don't get infected by anything. Then I'm going to smear this on them, and it has a local anaesthetic, so that your feet won't hurt after that. _Then_ I'm going to bandage them, all right?" Yugi nodded, then blinked questioningly at Honda's wide-eyed stare.

'My gods, he sounds like he cares about the child!' Honda thought in amazement. 'Yami, the toughest guy in school, is being – gentle! Jou will never believe me if I tell him about this!'

Yami finished bandaging Yugi's feet, ignoring Honda's presence behind him until he had finished. Honda watched him the entire time, unable to get over how differently he was acting. Finally, he asked, "What's his name?"

"Yugi," Yugi said with his winning smile.

"Hi, Yugi, I'm Honda."

"Yes. Said. Hello."

"Uh… chatty, aren't you?"

"Some of us don't like permanent chatter, Honda," Yami growled.

"Then why are you friends with Jou?" countered Honda reasonably.

Yami shrugged. "I admit, there you have me." He continued working on Yugi's feet, then he turned his crimson eyes on Honda, and asked, no, demanded, "Can Yugi stay at your other apartment?"

Honda stared at him in amazement. "Say WHAT? Yami, you have some serious explaining to do."

"Later. Yugi needs somewhere to sleep tonight, and you're the only person I know with another house who'd be willing to loan it to me."

"Why don't you just share your bed with him?" Honda joked. "After all, the way you've been acting around him it's obviously what you want –" Yami punched him in the gut. As he doubled over, a hand around his throat raised his head to meet the coldest eyes he ever hoped to see.

"Say anything like that about Yugi again, and You. Will. Die." Yami's voice was, if possible, even colder then his eyes, and Honda realised with sudden terror that he meant every word.


	3. 

Yami was furious. Honda dared to say something like that about Yugi? Couldn't he see for himself how precious and rare Yugi was, and how his innocence needed to be protected? His grip tightened, until Honda started turning blue.

"Honda? Safe?" Yugi asked, worry shining in his eyes. His voice broke through Yami's rage, and he realised with a sudden shock that he was almost killing one of his best friends. He let go hastily, and Honda fell to his hands and knees, wheezing.

"Man, Yami, you didn't need to take it so seriously," he choked out, massaging his throat where Yami's handprint was beginning to show in a vivid bruise. Yami looked away; his eyes met Yugi's, and he felt a rush of shame. 'I was so concerned about a joke tainting his innocence, but I almost killed someone in front of him? What was I thinking of?' He looked back at Honda, his eyes holding a silent apology.

Honda noticed the glance at Yugi, and realised why Yami was so ashamed. He nodded slightly, signalling his forgiveness.

'After all, being around Jou so long means that I'm used to people who turn psycho if you threaten their loved ones,' he thought. 'Though not to a joke being considered a threat…'

Yugi watched them both a few moments longer, then turned to Yami. "Share?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Beds. Share. Why?"

Honda stared at Yugi, feeling his eyes widen. 'Oh, so _that's_ why he saw it as a threat. How can someone be that naïve?' When he'd seen Yami carrying Yugi, he'd assumed they were lovers, since Yami didn't have any family apart from his grandfather – well, and his mother, but she was hardly ever around. But if Yugi was so innocent, then they obviously weren't – intimate. Which left the question of why Yami cared so much for Yugi? It had taken him and Jou and Anzu the better part of a month before they could get the stubborn teenager to let them in, but Yugi just looked up with those big eyes of his and Yami melted. Honda smirked suddenly. He'd just had a wonderful idea…

"Hey, Yugi. Can you dance?" he asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. Both of his guests looked at him, Yugi questioningly, Yami with narrowed eyes that showed he knew Honda was up to something, and was waiting to find out what.

"Badly," Yugi said, a faint smile on his lips.

"You see, there's a dance at school on Friday, and I was wondering if Yami had asked you there," Honda explained, trying not to laugh at the look of shock on Yami's face.

"No," Yugi shook his head.

"Well then, would you care to come with me?" Honda asked, hoping that Yami would break in and ask Yugi himself. Not that he disliked Yugi, but he didn't really want to look as if he was babysitting or something…

"WHAT?!!" Yami screeched, and Honda sniggered. Perfect.

"Well, if you aren't going to ask him, then –"

"Yugiwillyougotothedancewithme?" Yami blurted out, then turned brilliant red. 'Great. Now I sound like a complete moron,' he thought dismally. 'Why would Yugi agree to go with someone who didn't even think of asking him until someone else did?'

"Really?" Yugi asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes, I really mean it," Yami said, meeting his eyes cautiously.

"YEAH!" Yugi cried, jumping up and throwing his arms around Yami. Honda blinked, then smiled openly as Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 'Good! Now Yami has a date, maybe he'll stop being so touchy about the dance! But – why is he so insistent on Yugi staying at my other apartment? He knows that I use it to impress the chicks – anno, maybe I don't want to know why he wants Yugi there.'

Yami turned to Honda, Yugi held in his arms. "Could you please give us the keys, Honda?"

"Sure." Honda opened a drawer, and fished out two keyrings. "It's the key with the loveheart on it," he told them, handing over both sets. "Don't lose them, huh? I don't have any others."

"We won't. And thanks," Yami said, still carrying Yugi.

"Thankyou," Yugi smiled, and Honda smiled back. 'Cute kid! I just hope he's old enough for a boyfriend, or Yami's gonna be really messed up.'

*

Outside. Door.

Keys.

Opened. Inside. Large…

"Okay, I think you should go to sleep. Uhm… The stuff you're wearing will do for pyjamas, right?"

Nod.

"Good." Relief. "This is the kitchen, and this is the living room, and this is – somewhere that you shouldn't go!" Embarrassed. "Here's the bedroom. Do you need anything?"

Need? No. Want?

"Stay?"

"Of course you can stay here. That's why I brought you."

"You?"

"Uh… That's not a good idea." Nervous. Why?

"Want."

"Yes, you just said that you want me to stay, Yugi."

"You. Want."

"Uh…" Embarrassed. Nervous. "It's really not a good idea."

"Why?"

"… It just isn't. But I'll be over tomorrow, to make sure that nothing's wrong. Okay?"

No. "… Okay."

Bed. Soft! Warm. Nice.

Covers. Soft.

Yami. "I'll just tuck you in. Goodnight!"

"Night. Yami."

Smile.

Sleep…

*

Arena.

"Now, you're both to duel each other." **Him.** "Remember, the one who loses shall  be punished most severely." Chuckle. "Have fun!"

Opponent. Scared.

Punished?

Sad.

Win. Opponent. Punished. So…

Lose.

Yes.

'The Celtic Guardian is played in attack mode.'

Draw.

No!

'Dark Magician.'

Play. No!

Attack. No!

'The Dark Magician is played in attack mode.'

'Celtic Guardian is destroyed.'

'The winner is Yugi.'

NOOO!

Magician. Turning?

Angry?

Speaking?

"You have dishonoured your cards, and yourself. You shall be punished."

Attacking!…

"YAMI!"

*

"YAMI!"

Yami shot up. "I'm coming, Yugi!" he called, not thinking about how he could hear Yugi from halfway across town. He quickly got dressed, and rushed downstairs.

"Yami? What's going on?" asked Sugoroku, poking his head through the door.

"Later! I have to go help Yugi," Yami said over his shoulder, already out of the house. Sugoroku blinked, then sighed and went to the kitchen.

"It's going to be a long night," he muttered to himself, making a pot of coffee.

*

Yami growled as he unlocked the door. 'Stupid thing!' He slammed it shut, and ran through to the bedroom. "Yugi, Yugi, I'm here!"

Yugi stared up at him with tearfilled violet eyes, and then threw himself into Yami's arms.

"Yugi, it's okay, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you, nothing will touch you, I swear it, it's alright…" Yami murmured, cradling the young boy. Yugi had his head buried in Yami's shirt, and Yami could feel the damp spreading from his tears. Yugi sighed, and raised his head.

"Safe?" he asked tremulously.

"Safe. I promise," Yami assured him. Yugi settled back against his chest, and Yami asked cautiously, "What was wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi shuddered. "Images. Bad. Magician. Annoyed. Won. Attacked…" he trailed off, fresh tears on his cheeks. "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"What? Images. What?"

"It sounds like a nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

Yami stared at him. "Haven't you ever dreamed?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Well, a dream is – images, when you sleep. Sometimes the images are nasty, and then it's called a nightmare."

"Oh," sighed Yugi. Yami looked down at him, and smiled slightly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here alone," he said thoughtfully. "I didn't want to take you back home because we don't have a spare room, but we could probably find a way around that. What do you think, Yugi? Want to come home with me?"

"Home…" Yugi sighed, half-asleep. Yami gathered him into his arms, and stood up.

"Home it is."


	4. 

Sugoroku looked up as he heard the door open. "Yami, is that you?" he called.

"Yes, Jii-chan." Yami came into the kitchen, and Sugoroku gasped. Cradled in his arms was a young boy who looked almost identical to him. Violet eyes blinked sleepily, then the boy turned his head into Yami's chest.

"Yami, what – who –" Sugoroku started to ask, staring at them both.

"This is Yugi. I'm taking him to my room," Yami said briefly. Sugoroku blinked – Yami couldn't mean that the way it sounded, surely? The boy looked to be too young for that sort of thing. But before he could gather his wits enough to speak again, Yami reassured him. "Where is the sleeping bag you take with you when you go to excavations?"

"It's in my just-in-case bag. I'll fetch it for you." The just-in-case bag was packed full of the things which Sugoroku might need if he went off on an expedition, and was kept ready for when he was called by one of his friends in the business. He went to get the sleeping bag, thinking about the child in Yami's arms. How could they look so similar?

Yami smiled down at Yugi, who was clutching him tightly. "It's alright, little one," he murmured soothingly. "You don't need to worry." Yugi relaxed slightly, but his hold was as firm as ever. Yami sighed, and met his grandfather's eyes.

"Here," Sugoroku said, smiling faintly. Yami nodded in thanks, and tried to take the bundle without letting Yugi drop to the floor. Sugoroku's smile grew wider. "Perhaps I should carry it to your room." Yami nodded again, feeling a little foolish. He followed Sugoroku, and waited until he had gone before going into his room and placing Yugi on the bed.

"There, little one," he smiled. "You can sleep here, and I'll sleep on the floor."

Yugi frowned, holding tighter.

"Yugi, I need to get ready for bed," Yami told him. "Could you let go of me?"

Yugi frowned harder, and shook his head slightly. "Stay…" he murmured.

Yami paused, and realised that he wasn't going to be able to convince Yugi to let go of him. So he tried to pry Yugi off, and managed to get one arm free. He undid his shirt, and then had to give Yugi his other hand before he would let go for him to pull the sleeve off. By the time he had stripped to his boxers, he was sure that trying to get into his pyjamas would be too much trouble. 'I'll probably be warm enough,' he told himself, with a final half-hearted attempt to free his arm from Yugi's grip. Resigned to the inevitable, he climbed into bed beside Yugi, who immediately curled up against him. 'Definitely warm,' he thought, blushing so hard he almost glowed with it. But it was nice to feel Yugi cuddling him, and soon he fell asleep as well. 'I just hope jii-chan believes me if he comes in here…" was his final conscious thought. And as he drifted off to sleep, part of his mind that he couldn't ignore and didn't control thought with satisfaction, 'Mine.'

*

Jou leaned on the doorbell. "Come on, already, Yams. Wake up!" Honda smiled about something, and Anzu tapped her foot impatiently.

The door was wrenched open, and the three friends stared with dropped jaws.

"What is it?" growled Yami – a Yami in his boxers, with a fast asleep younger look-a-like in his arms who had a death-grip around his shoulders.

Jou and Anzu stared in utter disbelief. Honda remarked casually, "I thought he was sleeping at my place, Yami?"

"He had a nightmare," Yami growled, moving back from the doorway so that they could come in. "So I brought him back here."

Jou managed to find his voice. "What the blazes is goin' on here? Who's the shrimp?"

Yami's eyes grew cold, and Jou stepped backwards. "The _boy_ is called Yugi."

"Right. So, he's called Yugi, and you're called Yugioh, is that it?" Jou asked, trying not to let on how freaked he was. 'Man, Yami gets scarier every day…'

"Yes."

Anzu looked at the sleeping angel, and smiled.

"He's cute!" Everyone looked at her blankly. She raised her eyebrows. "Well, he is. How do you know him, Yami?"

"I found him in the park," Yami said, suddenly aware of how strange it sounded. 'I met this boy in the park and brought him home. Gods, I'm acting like he's a puppy or something.'

Anzu blinked. "So, he's not a relation?"

"No."

"…oh."

"Hey, Yams, when'd he have the nightmare?" Jou asked suddenly.

"Uh – late at night. Why?"

"And your grandpa didn't freak at you gettin' a phone call from a stranger at that time o' night? I mean, I knew he's liberal, but geez!"

"… Yugi didn't use the telephone."

"Huh?"

"Yugi didn't use the telephone."

"What, you guys have walkie-talkies?"

"No. He just – called me."

Yami's friends looked at him suspiciously. "You bin workin' too hard recently? 'Cause that sounds to me like you're saying that the kid Yugi here is a telepath, and mystically contacted you to come fetch him after he had a bad dream."

/Yami?/

Yami's eyes widened fractionally, and he looked down at Yugi. He couldn't have just heard Yugi calling him; Yugi was still fast asleep –

/Yami? Who?/ Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami questioningly.

"Yugi, these are Anzu and Jou. You met Honda last night, remember?" Yami said, freeing one arm to point to each of them in turn. They looked from him to the innocent creature in his arms, and stared at the wide purple eyes. They seemed to shine with their own light, Anzu felt.

Yugi studied them all carefully, then grinned. His arms still around Yami, he rested his head against Yami's arm. "Hello," he said.

Honda shot a quick glance at Yami's face. It was glowing; for an eerie moment he thought that Yami was reflecting the light cast by Yugi, and without it his face would be darkened by lust and rage, never to brighten. Then he shook his head, and the morbid idea vanished. 'Whoa! Been watching too many weird flicks lately,' he told himself. 'Still – it would definitely be a good idea to make sure that Yami never has a reason to feel worried for Yugi.'

"Hey, Yugi! You any good at Duel Monsters?" asked Jou cheerfully. Yugi nodded, then paused with his head tilted to one side. He shook his head, eyes turning dark. Jou looked at Yami in confusion, and Yami shook his head and shrugged to indicate that he had no idea why Yugi had changed his answer, either.

"Magician. Angry. Disgrace." They glanced back at the downcast face in surprise, and then Yami realised what he meant.

"Yugi, that was a dream! It's not real! Was that why you said you're no good at Duel Monsters?"

Yugi nodded, looking into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami smiled at him reassuringly. "It's alright, dreams don't mean anything," he started to say. Yugi shook his head violently, disagreeing.

"Everything," he said firmly. "Powerful."

Jou and Honda exchanged glances, while Anzu looked at Yami curiously. "Why does he talk like that?" she asked.

Yugi looked down, and Yami tightened his grip reassuringly.

"And why ain't ya put him down yet?" asked Jou, watching the two of them curiously. Yami blushed faintly, and Yugi looked at Jou innocently.

"Nice," he explained, cuddling Yami. Jou's eyes widened, and Honda almost choked trying not to laugh out loud at the innocent. Anzu had her mouth wide open, and was looking at the two identical boys in disbelief. Yami didn't blush any harder, but refused to meet her eyes, staring instead at Yugi.

"And you have no idea what you just said, do you, little one?" he asked in a lovingly scolding voice. This time it was Jou's mouth that fell open, and even Honda looked taken aback. Anzu watched the two intently, a faint smile curving her lips. 'This could be a very good thing for Yami,' she thought hopefully. 'I just hope that Yugi is interested in men…'

"Nice. You. Sleep," Yugi repeated, making Jou look away to hide his sudden fit of the giggles. 'Man, this kid has no idea what he's saying,' he thought gleefully. 'And I thought teasing Yami about the school dance was fun!' He risked another quick glance at Yami's face, and laughed harder at his expression. 'It's gonna be fun listenin' to Yami explainin' what Yugi just said.'

Yami had no intention of explaining to Yugi what he had just said. //I doubt he'd understand all of the words,// he thought wryly.

/Would!/ Yugi pouted at Yami, surprising his friends. Yami stared at him in shock.

//You… heard me?//

/Yes./

//Oh. My Ra.//


	5. 

"Uhm… Yami? Why are you starin' at the kid like he just grew another head?" asked Jou carefully. Yami looked up at his friends in surprise, opened his mouth – and realised that he had no answer for them.

//If I tell them that we're telepathically connected, they are going to think that I have gone completely insane,// he thought.

/Not. Insane,/ Yugi sent reassuringly.

//They might not believe that, little one,// he responded dryly. //I wouldn't, if it was happening to someone else.//

/Isn't./ With that, Yugi obviously felt that the topic had been exhausted, and he turned to look at the three teenagers.

"Talking," he said. They looked at him, then at Yami, hoping that someone would explain what was going on. Yami fidgeted, trying to ignore how they were going to react.

"Yugi was just telling me that… that he would understand all of the words if I explained to him what he had just said about it being nice in my arms," Yami rushed out, careful not to meet his friends' eyes.

"… So the kid is telepathic?" Honda joked weakly. Yami tensed, and nodded.

"Yes."

*

"I don't care how you think it happened, just make sure that it doesn't happen again!"

"Yes, sir!"

The guard saluted, and fled. **He** snarled, glaring at the wall. Those two scientists had allowed one of the hikaris to escape! Not only that, but they were somehow able to resist all of his torturer's skills! This was intolerable!

**He** threw **his** wineglass into the door, calming almost immediately at the shatter. Well, this was what **he** got for keeping the same scientists on after taking over Project Dawn. **His** lip curled disdainfully. Project Dawn, indeed! It had meant the 'dawn of hope', but under **his** influence it now meant something much more deadly – and more profitable. **He** leaned back in **his** chair, thinking about the hikari that had escaped. One of their most hopeful ones, too – if it had been the perfect specimen, **he** would really have had to see to those scientists personally. Ah well. They would surely capture the boy soon. And maybe his loss didn't affect the plans so much. They still had the other experiments, after all – not that they could use the first one. Not after the mistake made in his early training. But that still left the white-haired one to be sent out… perhaps, now that his preferred guinea-pig was no longer available, it was time to see just what that white-haired boy was capable of. What was his name again? Oh, yes, Ryou. Named by those idiot scientists, but he had earned the name of 'skill' with his uncanny abilities.

**He** smiled at the thought. Yes, **he** would send out Ryou on the final test, and then the project would move on. Still, **he** would have to try and find the missing hikari – such a ridiculous name he had been given. Yugi. Honestly, it was almost amusing that the scientists had thought to send him into the world with a name like that. Who was likely to take care of a boy who could barely speak (to prevent them warning their intended targets), had no home (apart from the laboratory, of course) and had such a preposterous name (moronic scientists!)? But he was a loose end, and that could be dangerous…

*

"You're nuts, Yami! You have finally lost it! Your elevator no longer reaches the top floors, your lights are not all on, you are insane!" Jou cried out. Honda nodded agreement, while even Anzu was unable to find a convincing argument. Yugi looked at them in surprise, then up at Yami.

//I told you, little one.//

/Wrong./

//Yes, they are, but they won't believe us.//

Yugi looked back at Yami's classmates, then sighed. /True,/ he agreed. Yami shrugged, and sat down on the sofa, watching his friends.

Jou was still listing the many ways of saying that Yami was crazy, ignoring the spooky way that he and his look-a-like were acting. Anzu and Honda, however, were both feeling unnerved by what was going on – it was obvious that Yugi couldn't really be telepathic, right? So why were he and Yami acting as though they were having a conversation that no one else could hear?

Yugi blinked at them. /Scared,/ he told Yami. Yami studied their faces, and had to admit that Yugi was right. They were scared.

//They don't believe that telepathy is real, so the way that we're acting is worrying them,// he explained to Yugi.

/Oh,/ Yugi responded blankly.

//You don't understand, do you?//

/No,/ Yugi admitted. /Strange…/ his thought trailed off, and he remembered the laboratory. /Yami?/ he asked urgently.

//Yes, aibou?// Yami blinked. What had possessed him to call Yugi his partner?

/Safe? Me? Here? Stay?/

Yami immediately forgot what he had been thinking. Yugi sounded so worried, as if he was expecting to be thrown out of the house any moment. //Of course you're staying here,// he projected reassuringly – and a little possessively, too. //You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?// He realised that he sounded – wrong, when he made that statement. He should be sympathetic, but instead he just felt relieved that Yugi had no one else to take him away from Yami.

/No-o,/ Yugi sent doubtfully. /Hunting. Dangerous. Safe?/

//What?//

/Them. **Him**. Hunting. Safe?/

Yami wondered at the emotion he received when Yugi thought, /**Him**/. It took a few minutes before he realised that it was hate.

//Him? Yugi, I promise you, no one will ever take you away from me,// he replied, allowing the possessiveness to come through more powerfully. Yugi gave him one of his brilliant grins, and Yami smiled back, his eyes softening from their usual coldness.

Jou had finally wound down, and was now staring at the two boys with a most peculiar expression. "Uh, Honda," he stage-whispered, "They're talkin' somehow, ain't they?"

"Yeah."

"They ain't whisperin', are they?"

"Nope."

"Aw, man…" Jou groaned. "Yams ain't crazy, is he?"

"Not unless we all are, too," retorted Anzu softly.

"Don't call me Yams, Jou," Yami interrupted, startling them all. He had finished his conversation with Yugi, and was glaring at them. Yugi reached up to cradle his double's chin, and before their eyes the harsh glare softened.

"Thanks, Yuge!" Jou said shakily, never doubting that Yugi had just spared him from Yami's anger.

"Yuge?" repeated Yugi quizzically. He turned his head to Yami, who burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Jou, rather hurt.

"He thinks – that you've got – a speech – speech impediment!" Yami choked out between fits of laughter. The others still looked confused, so he explained, "Because you – can't say the – 'ee' sound at the – the end of our names!"

Honda and Anzu began to snicker and giggle, while Jou turned rather red.

"Alright, I'll call you by your full names! Geez, a guy makes one comment…" he grumbled, turning away. Yugi watched everyone, smiling in empathy, but obviously unable to understand why they were all laughing so hard.

Finally, everyone was able to talk again. "So, what are ya gonna do with Yug – I mean, Yugi?" Jou corrected himself hastily. Yami tightened his arms reflexively.

"Keep him."

"It may not be that simple," Anzu warned him.

"Yeah, the kiddo may have people looking for him, Yami," agreed Honda. Yugi froze at those words, clinging tighter to Yami.

"I don't care if he's got the CIA, the Secret Service, and Scotland Yard looking for him. He stays here, with me," said Yami, a dangerous look in his eyes.

His friends exchanged worried glances, but none of them quite dared to say anything more to Yami. Instead, they turned their attention to Yugi.

"You wanna stay here?"

He nodded, not releasing Yami.

"Don't you wanna go home?" asked Jou. Yugi shrank back against Yami, shaking his head violently.

"O-kay. Maybe I can get Seto to help… he's got a whole troupe of performin' lawyers, I'm sure he can get them to let you adopt Yugi," suggested Jou hopefully. Yami frowned slightly, but nodded. //I don't want to adopt you,// he thought to Yugi. //I want to…// he quickly censored the thought, hoping that Yugi hadn't heard it. 

Yugi smiled up at him innocently. He hadn't caught the thought itself, but he liked the feelings of protectiveness and love that accompanied it. He even liked the feeling of possessiveness, because it was so close to how he felt about Yami.

Suddenly, he twisted in Yami's arms to look at the door, and then turned back and burrowed further into them.

//Aibou, what's wrong?// asked Yami, concerned by the fear Yugi was projecting.

/STRANGER!/

The doorbell rang…


	6. 

Jou looked at Yugi in surprise. Yami shot him a startled glance as well, but when the doorbell rang he turned and glared at it, crushing Yugi to him.

"Yami? What's wrong with Yugi?" asked Anzu, looking concerned.

"He says there's a stranger outside the door," Yami answered quietly. He bent over Yugi defensively, the look in his eyes warning them that if whoever it was had come to take Yugi, they would have a fight on their hands.

The doorbell rang again, and Jou and Honda moved to help Yami protect Yugi. Anzu got up, and said shakily, "Well, they obviously aren't leaving. I'll go answer the door, and maybe I can get whoever it is to go away."

The boys all watched her tensely, and listened to the sound of the door opening. Then a voice none of them had expected to hear said irritably, "It's about time, Anzu. What were you doing, washing your hair in Yami's bathroom?"

"Seto!" cried Jou, and Honda burst out laughing.

"Of course, the kiddo hasn't met Seto yet, has he, Yami?" he asked, relieved. A tiny smile quirked Yami's lips.

"No, he hasn't. I forgot that Seto was coming over," Yami admitted. He bent his head to Yugi. //It's alright, little one. It's another friend, one you haven't met yet.//

Yugi looked up cautiously. /Friend?/ he asked.

//Yes.//

Yugi smiled in relief, and sat up on Yami's lap, looking for the new arrival. Jou had run out to see his boyfriend, and they could hear him telling Seto, "Man, you had us worried there!"

"Down, puppy!" Seto ordered, walking through the door. He stopped, and stared in  disbelief.

"Hello," Yugi said cheerfully. He patted his chest. "Yugi."

Yami smirked at the bewildered expression on Seto's face. They were no longer as competitive with each other, but it was still nice for Yami to see the other teenager lose his legendary control.

"Yugi, this is Seto," he introduced them. Seto raised an eyebrow, staring coldly at the angelic boy in Yami's lap. Yugi tilted his head to one side, then grinned. /Silly,/ he told Yami.

//What's silly?// asked Yami in surprise.

/Seto. Competitive. Startled-interested-pleased-mischevious,/ Yugi sent to Yami a burst of emotions. Yami blinked, then realised that Yugi was telling him how Seto felt.

//Seto? Mischevious?// he asked. Yugi nodded, his eyes sparkling.

/Teasing./

Seto stared at the two spike-haired boys silently. He had outgrown that pathetic need to compete with Yami all of the time, he told himself. He wanted to find out what the boy could stand, and his attempt to psych out the boy had nothing to do with how much like Yami he looked… But this was something he had never expected to happen. The boy had taken one look at him – and promptly grinned! And now Yami was starting to as well. He began to find it quite hard to keep his own face straight, but there was no way he would lose his control now. He would keep a straight face…

Jou leapt on him. Yugi blinked, and watched them with interest as Seto tried to wriggle out from underneath his boyfriend, who was pinning him down and trying to kiss him.

"Jou! Not in front of Yugi!" Yami ordered him. He would have quite enjoyed seeing Seto humiliated like this at any other time, but protecting Yugi was far more important.

Jou sat up sulkily, then blushed as he met Yugi's innocent gaze. "Sorry, Yams – I mean, Yami!" he corrected himself hastily. "I forgot the shrimp was here."

Yami glared, his amusement of a few moments ago forgotten. "He has a name, Jou. I suggest you use it."

Seto raised an eyebrow again, his blue eyes suddenly as cold as Yami's crimson.

"Don't talk to my puppy like that," he said in a deadly quiet tone of voice.

Yugi looked from one to the other, his violet eyes worried. Then he stood up – and was promptly pulled down again by Yami.

"You're not to walk until your feet are healed," Yami scolded Yugi, hugging him. Yugi looked at him, then nodded. He pressed his hands against his stomach.

"Hungry," he explained.

"Now you're talking!" Jou said enthusiastically. Seto and Yami looked at each other, nodding in realisation that their complaints with each other should be forgotten. 'But it's only a temporary truce,' they both thought. 'And if he gives me any reason to break it…'

Jou led the way into the kitchen, followed by Yami carrying Yugi. Seto came in after them and stood with his arms folded, watching as Jou searched for a ready-made meal so that he wouldn't have to work too hard.

"There's cereal in the cupboard," Yami told him, setting Yugi down on a chair by the table. Jou grinned, pulling out a box of sugar-coated wheat, and began looking for a bowl.

Yami sighed impatiently, and fetched three bowls and spoons – then paused as he met Yugi's eyes. He turned to Seto and asked, "Do you want something to eat, as well?"

Seto blinked, surprised that Yami had thought to offer. "I'm fine," he said.

Yugi looked up at him, tilting his head back. "Hungry."

"You just said you were hungry," pointed out Seto.

"He means that you're hungry," Yami told him, setting out another bowl and spoon. "Unless what we eat isn't good enough for you?" he asked mockingly, while Seto stared at Yugi in disbelief. How had the child known? It must have been a lucky guess, he told himself. 'Sure…'

*

Hungry.

Seto. Hungry. Disturbed. Angry-amused-happy.

Strange. Seto.

Yami? Happy-protective-hungry-amused-possessive.

Jou? Hungry-hungry-happy-mischevious-excited.

Livingroom. Anzu. Nervous-worried-anxious-caring. Nice.

Honda. Restless-uncertain-concerned-patient.

/Sugoroku? Where?/

//He's working in the game shop, Yugi.It's just downstairs.//

Shop. Sugoroku. Busy-happy-patient-caring-gentle. Nice.

/Others. Shop. Strangers./

//They're the customers, Yugi. They buy the games and cards in the shop.//

/Buy?/

//With money. Then we use the money to buy food and clothing and whatever else we need.//

/Oh./

//… You don't understand, do you?//

/No./

Blink.

//Forget it for now. Just eat up, okay?//

/Yay!/

Laughter. Silent.

Smile.

*

Seto looked from Yami to Yugi. "Puppy, what is wrong with those two? They haven't been paying attention to anything since they started eating – and that includes the food. Why not?"

Jou looked over at them. "Aw, they're prob'ly just talkin'," he said dismissively through his mouthful of cereal. It was hard to believe that he had insisted that Yugi couldn't be psychic a few minutes ago, he'd adjusted so fast.

Seto gave him a sideways glance. "Talking involves noise, puppy. And they aren't making any, unless you're claiming that I have suddenly gone deaf."

"Not that sort of talkin', Seto. Mind-to-mind." Seeing the glare on Seto's face, Jou swallowed, and repeated what he had just said. "They talk mind-to-mind."

"I have been around you long enough to understand even when you talk with your mouth so full, puppy, but what you are saying is impossible," Seto said calmly.

Jou frowned in irritation. "Geez, would'ja just watch them, Seto?"

Seto folded his arms. "Why?"

"Because then you'll see what I'm talkin' about, ya dumb freak!" Jou exploded.

Yugi gasped and drew closer to Yami.

//What is it, aibou?// Yami asked urgently, shocked by how scared Yugi was.

/Freak. Monster. Useless. Stupid. Worthless./ Yugi babbled, his eyes darkening as he remembered how often he'd heard those words. /"If you don't do what you're told, you useless piece of ****, I'll make sure you can't move for a week!"/ he remembered. Yami stiffened at the memory of a man with dirty blond hair yelling, his face twisted in fury, brandishing a leather belt as if he was going to strike Yugi with it.

//Who was that?// he demanded, his eyes colder then ice.

/Trainer,/ Yugi whimpered, clinging to Yami. /Coming. Hunting! Find! Take!/

//They will never take you away from me,// Yami promised his innocent twin. His eyes glittered dangerously. //Never.// He tightened his grip on Yugi as if someone was about to tear him from his arms.

Seto and Jou had turned in surprise at Yugi's scared reaction to Jou's comment, and even Seto was unable to deny that the two boys were – somehow – talking without speech. Jou looked worried for his two friends.

"Yam-i, what's up wid him?" he asked.

"What you said to Seto reminded him of something," Yami answered, his eyes losing some of their fierceness as he looked at his best friend. "Someone used to yell that he was a freak. Don't remind him of it again."

Jou looked horrified. "Man, I'm sorry, Yug – eh, Yugi. I had no idea."

Seto looked at them all. "I think," he said calmly, "that you had all better explain to me just what is going on."

Jou nodded. "He's right."

Yami sighed. "I know." He turned to Seto. "I found Yugi yesterday…"


	7. 

Seto leaned back in his chair, considering what he'd just been told. 'So, Yugi has run away from somewhere, doesn't have a home, doesn't have a family, was mistreated by someone, is apparently an empath, and refuses to be separated from Yami. And has no belongings other then the clothes he's wearing, which don't include shoes. And my little puppy wants me to help him and Yami stay together, by arranging for Yami to adopt him?'

"I don't think you should adopt Yugi," he said abruptly. Jou looked as though he'd just been kicked in the stomach, and Yami frowned. Seto ignored them, and continued, "I will, instead."

Yugi stared at him, then gave a blinding smile and bounced up and down on Yami's lap. "Yay!" he cheered. Yami scowled at him.

//I WANT YOU HERE!// he sent, jealousy and rage darkening his eyes.

/Exactly,/ Yugi said in surprise. /Legal. Boyfriend./

//What?// Yami couldn't believe that Yugi was thinking in those terms – not that he disagreed, but surely Yugi was too innocent to realise –

/Thought. Seto. Legalities. SetoJou. Unrelated. Us. Unrelated. Legal. Adopted. Not./

Yami paused to figure out what Yugi was telling him. //Seto thought that if I adopted you, we couldn't legally be boyfriends?// he asked cautiously. Yugi nodded. //And if he adopts you, it'll be alright because legally, we won't be related?// Yugi nodded again. //The same way that his relationship with Jou is legal?// Yugi nodded for a third time, his eyes dancing.

"Fine," Yami said calmly. Jou stared at him in shock, and Seto raised an eyebrow. He'd noticed that Yugi had managed to calm him down from his fury, and was extremely grateful that he would now be able to explain the reasons he had made his suggestion.

"You see, Yami, I –"

"Thought that if I adopted him, it would be illegal for us to become boyfriends," Yami interrupted. Seto's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

"How did you guess?" he asked.

"Yugi told me," Yami shrugged, already bored with the conversation.

"Now that is one useful kid," Jou grinned, glad that his new friend was keeping Yami and Seto from fighting. Yugi grinned back, then looked up at Yami. /Do?/

//Huh?// Yami tried to figure out what Yugi meant.

/Bored. Do?/ Yugi asked, looking up at him with wide violet eyes.

//Oh. We should buy you some more clothes. Especially shoes,// he thought, his eyes straying to Yugi's bare feet, which were kicking happily.

/YAY!/

Yami chuckled. //You, little aibou, are easily amused,// he told Yugi. Yugi grinned up at him and nodded. //So, it's agreed?//

/Yeah!/

"Seto, Jou, we're going shopping," he told his friends, his eyes still holding Yugi's own.

"Says who?" sputtered Jou, who had just taken another mouthful of cereal. Seto thumped him on the back to stop him choking.

"Yugi needs some clothes."

Seto hesitated. He liked Jou a lot, and his friends were okay, but did he really want to help them with Yugi? He met the boy's amethyst gaze assessingly, trying to decide.

"Here," he said abruptly, holding out one of his credit cards. Yami frowned at the hint of charity, and Jou stared at his love in disbelief. Yugi reached over and took the card from Seto's hand, saying politely, "Thankyou."

He studied the card intently, Yami looking at it over his shoulder. /What?/

//It's a credit card. It – uh – this is gonna be difficult.//

/?/

//It sort of counts as money.//

/?/

//Money is the stuff we use to buy things. If we show the people this card, it will count as a lot of money. We'll be able to buy a lot with it.//

/?/

//… Never mind. It isn't really important that you understand it, anyway.//

Yugi pouted at him, prompting a rumble of laughter. Seto watched them from across the table, and for a moment his eyes were filled with envy. 'I love Jou with all my heart,' he thought to himself, 'but he doesn't need my protection. I wonder what it feels like to have someone who actually needs you to defend them? More, who wants it and is grateful for it? I don't want another lover, just – someone who depends on me the way that Yugi seems to depend on Yami.' For a moment, his eyes filled with pain. 'The way that Hikari depended on me.'

/Seto. Unhappy,/ Yugi sent to Yami, his eyes reflecting sorrow. Yami looked up at Seto. "What's wrong?" he asked, crimson eyes slightly concerned for his friend.

"Nothing," Seto said brusquely. He turned and wrapped his arms around Jou, who grinned happily at the attention. Seto pulled his boyfriend into his lap, and buried his face in the blond hair. "Nothing at all," he muttered, smelling the familiar honey scent of Jou's shampoo – bought by Seto, because it suited him so well.

Yami frowned slightly, but allowed the millionaire his privacy. //Whatever is wrong, it's private, little one,// he told Yugi. //We don't have the right to interfere with his life unless he asks us to.//

/Okay./ Yugi looked around, then up at Yami again. /Shopping?/

Yami smiled. //You want to take his mind off it. Very well. But I don't think he's going to be willing to trail around the mall with us just to watch you getting new clothes.//

/Why?/

Yami laughed again. He swung Yugi into his arms, and carried him through to where Anzu and Honda were both sat watching the TV. "Anzu, would you care to join us? We're going to buy little Yugi some clothes."

Anzu looked up in delight. "Great!" she smiled. Then her face fell. "But are you sure that you have enough money?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Yami frowned. //Does everyone know that the money needs to be saved for repairing the shop?// he asked irritably, forgetting that Yugi would hear him.

/Mmm – no. Pocket… money,/ Yugi sent, not understanding the words.

//Oh. She thought I didn't have enough of that.// Yami relaxed slightly. Then did a doubletake. //Hey! You just thought two words together!//

/Yes./ Yugi smiled up at him. /Like… you./

Yami felt an almost overwhelming pride in Yugi's accomplishment. He beamed down at him, eyes almost glowing.

'Is he going to kiss him?' Honda and Anzu both wondered.

Yami was so lost in the moment that he started to bend towards Yugi. Then he caught himself and straightened, settling for holding Yugi tighter instead. //No. Not yet,// he told himself, trying to be firm. Yugi looked questioning, and Yami shook his head at him. //It isn't important, little aibou,// he reassured his innocent twin.

Yugi pouted up at him again. Yami drew in a sharp breath, tearing his eyes away from the inviting gesture. "So – shall we go, then?" he asked Anzu, trying not to think about how red his face must be. 'I am not falling in love with Yugi. I am not falling in love with Yugi. I am not falling in love with Yugi,' he told himself, trying not to let Yugi hear. 'I am falling in love with Yugi – NOT falling in love, NOT falling in love! I can't be! I've only known him for – less then one day! How can I be falling in love with –' he lost his train of thought as Yugi snuggled closer into his arms. //Beautiful little one. I'll never let you go.//

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders. /Never,/ he agreed joyfully.

*

Shopping. Loud-crowded-bright… place. Lots. Of. People. Lots-of-people. Lots of people. /Lots of people./

//Yes, little one. There are lots of people here.// Amused-proud. Of, me. For-me. For me.

People. Staring. /Why? People… staring. Why, are, people, staring?/

Tighter. //Because most boys of your age wouldn't be carried in someone's arms in a public place. But your feet haven't healed yet, so I'm carrying you.//

/Why? Most-not… carried?/

Blank. //I… can't say I've ever thought about it. Because they're too proud? Because it doesn't look right?//

/Why?/

Frustration. /Sorry,/ quickly.

//For what? Oh… Little aibou, I'm not angry with you or anything. I just don't like not being able to answer your questions. [blank]//

/Don't… do-that. Please./

//What?// Pause. Hestitant. //You can sense when I try to block you?//

/Yes./

//[blank]//

/Ya-mi…/

//I'm not going to teach you that sort of language, aibou. However much you pout.//

/Why?/

//Because I don't want you using it.//

/Why?/

//Because it isn't very nice.//

/Why… you-use?/

//Because I was upset by the thought that you were unhappy about my blocking you.//

/Okay. Yami?/

//Yes, little one?//

/Forgive-you. Forgive you. For. Blocking me./

*

Yami sighed with relief. Seto raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't realise that Yugi can sense it when I block him," he explained quietly. Seto raised his other eyebrow, but decided not to comment. Instead, he looked around the mall.

"Where is this shop that you want to buy Yugi's clothes?" he asked. Yami looked up, studying the mall.

"Here," he said, walking into one of the stores. Jou grinned.

"Hey, yeah! This place got some real good stuff in!" he exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend after Yami. Seto toyed with the idea of hiding behind his collar, but dismissed it as unworthy of him.

'Welcome to Purgatory,' he thought grimly.


	8. 

"Oh yeah, this is perfect!" exclaimed Jou.

"I'm not so sure," murmured Anzu, looking around her. Leather vests, leather trousers, leather belts – and mostly black. "Do you really think –" she began, turning to Yami. She looked at his outfit more closely. Then she looked at the clothes around them again. "Never mind," she sighed. This was evidently where Yami had bought most of his wardrobe from.

Seto hunched his shoulders, trying to become invisible. It didn't work. "Remind me why _I_ am here watching Yugi get new clothes?" he muttered snidely to Jou.

"Cuz I asked ya to come," was the cheerful answer. Seto winced. He didn't like being reminded that he was so open to Jou's persuasion.

Yami smirked. "Would you mind taking a look through that pile beside you for vests, Anzu?" he asked. "My arms are full."

Anzu did as he asked. "What about this one?" she asked, holding up a dark red one. "It matches your hair. His hair." She frowned at the vest. "Both of your hair."

"I doubt that last comment was proper grammar," Seto remarked dryly.

"Ah, come on, Seto! You know what she meant!" retorted Jou.

Yami ignored them, looking over the vest. He shook his head. "Too large."

"Are you sure that they do clothes for children here?"

"I am sure that they have clothes for Yugi," Yami informed Seto with a scowl.

"Still, Yugioh, perhaps you should try somewhere else."

Yugi looked puzzled. /Yugioh?/

//King of games. I never lose either, little aibou,// Yami informed him. Yugi grinned up at him.

"Hey, your majesty, whadaya think of these?" called Jou, holding out a pair of black trousers. Yami looked them over.

"They're too large for him, Jou!"

Jou blinked. "Ya sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, if you think so…" Jou muttered.

There was silence for a few minutes while the teenagers searched for garments that would fit Yugi.

"How about this?" asked Anzu, holding out another dark red vest, much smaller.

Yami smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

"And these ought to fit," said Jou, bringing over a pair of black trousers with a gold belt. Yugi clapped his hands in delight.

"Pretty!"

Jou facefaulted. "Kiddo, no male says 'pretty', okay? It just ain't done!"

Anzu tried to cover her giggles, as Yugi looked downcast at being told not to say pretty.

"But… is, pretty," he explained haltingly.

"Well, maybe, yeah, but you aren't supposed to say so!"

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry about it, aibou. After all, the belt _is_ pretty!"

Seto tried to distance himself from the conversation. He knew that at any moment, Jou would appeal to him to agree, and if he did, Yami would make a fuss. 'Not that I'd say something just to please my puppy,' he thought uncomfortably.

"Well, I'll take Yugi to try these on," said Yami. Anzu and Jou handed their items to Yugi, and Yami carried him into the changing rooms.

He came out again, blushing as he carried Yugi.

"Yami? Is something wrong?" asked Anzu in concern. He ignored her, and stalked out of the shop, leaving their choices of clothes in a pile on the floor.

They followed him out, trying to get him to explain what was wrong. He kept silent, his lips pressed together, as he went into another clothes shop. He went over to a table and picked up a set of boxer shorts.

"Wait, doesn't the kiddo have –" started Jou. Yami shook his head, his face growing redder. "What, not any?" yelped Jou. "Man, no wonder you're blushing!"

Yugi looked at him in surprise. "Why?" he asked. Seto smirked, as Jou blushed redder then Yami ever managed. Yugi frowned, puzzled.

//Don't worry about it, aibou,// Yami reassured Yugi with a smile. Yugi returned it, and picked up the boxers out of Yami's grasp.

/Pretty too!/ he exclaimed through their link. Yami smothered a laugh.

//Yeah.//

Jou and Anzu helped Yami find some more boxers that would fit Yugi, and finally they made their way to the till, where Yugi handed over the boxers while Yami held out the credit card that Seto had given him. Seto had almost escaped during the search for Yugi-sized underwear, but Jou noticed him leaving and caught hold of his trenchcoat. Given the choice between rip his favourite coat or stay and watch Yugi's new clothes being bought, he'd agreed to stay – but not gracefully. Now he glowered at the cashier, who was shooting frightened glances at him.

"H-here's your purchases, sir!" she told Yami, holding out a plastic bag. Yugi took it from her with a sweet smile and a polite, "Thankyou." She forgot her nervousness enough to smile back, at which Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously.

//She'd better not try anything,// he muttered, half-forgetting that Yugi would hear the thought.

/Silly!/ Yugi laughed up at him. Yami met his eyes, then imitated the pout he had worn earlier at being told not to say pretty. The cashier forgot her scare enough to smile at the cute sight.

"Did your younger brother lose his clothes somewhere?" she asked chattily. Yami and Yugi looked at each other blankly.

"Yes. He's just been on holiday abroad with their mother, and the airport lost all of his luggage," said Seto without a pause. The others looked at him in surprise, and Jou nodded with a smile.

"Ya see, Yams – I mean, Yami?" he muttered as they all left the shop. "Seto's brains are good for something!"

Yami smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Seto."

Seto looked straight ahead. "I only did it so that you wouldn't raise questions in that woman's head," he said coldly.

"And… to help," Yugi said carefully. Seto glared at him. Yugi grinned. "And to help," he repeated more firmly, as Anzu giggled at the look on Seto Kaiba's face at being caught out in a good deed.

*

**He** stared at the screen in front of him. "Is the boy ready?" **he** asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Yes, sir," came the response from behind him.

"Excellent. Take him out to the warehouse, and send him for the final test in – hmm – better make it three days' time."

"Sir? I mean, yes, sir!" the lackey corrected himself instantly, sweating at the thought of what could happen to him for daring to question his orders. **He** didn't seem to notice, but tossed over his shoulder casually, "After all, we can't have the boy leading people here if something goes wrong, can we now?"

The man bowed, and left the room, breathing a sigh of relief. "Get the boy to the warehouse!" he snapped at one of the servants. "and make sure that he can't find his way back here. But he'd better be in good physical condition – **he** wants him to be ready to go in three days."

*

Noise.

Trainer!

"Well, little freak, you're going to go outside. Make sure that you do as I taught you, or I'm gonna hunt you down and break every bone in your body!"

Nod.

Laugh. "Yeah, you know what I'd do to ya if you tried anything, don'cha?"

Closer.

"Maybe I'll remind you anyway…"

Nooo…

"Stop."

"What the –? Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"Ryou is to be in good condition for his assignment. If you harm him and he is unable to succeed, I will ensure that **he** knows who is at fault."

"You're bluffing…"

"I cannot bluff. You know that."

"Fine! Take the little freak out of my sight!"

"I am here to observe whether he is in good condition. I am not allowed to escort him elsewhere."

"Hah!"

Leaving.

Relieved.

"Thankyou."

"I told the truth. You are to be released for the final test in three days."

"Three?"

"You are going to be moved elsewhere, so that if something goes wrong you will be unable to lead anyone here."

Silence.

"Ryou – do you remember the two scientists who named you? The two who take care of your body when you are injured?"

Nod.

Quietly. "Have you seen them recently?"

Shake.

Sigh. "Neither have I."

Pause.

"I – am not sure what I should do. I have my orders… But…"

Whisper. "Help."

"Yes." Firmer. "I will help you, Ryou. But you must wait, and take your chance. There is more going on here then you realise, perhaps."

Leaving.

Think. More?

What?


	9. 

I frown as I leave Ryou. He is especially vulnerable after Yugi's escape, but I cannot stay without attracting attention from **his** spies. Still, I do not like leaving him when the trainer is in such a bad mood.

There is much about Project Dawn now that I do not like.

My orders were clear – if I was not contacted by the scientists for 72 consecutive hours – a full three days – then I was to leave the project, and try to help the hikaris when they are released into the world. But I cannot bring myself to leave until Ryou is freed. I know what **they** would do to him.

The other hikaris are in far less danger. No one bothers with the first any more apart from myself and the scientists, and the fourth is too important to **his** plans to risk in a bad-tempered fit. Ryou and Yugi were always the most vulnerable, and now that Yugi has escaped, there is only Ryou left…

There is very much indeed about Project Dawn now that I do not like.

At least Yugi is now free. I smile at the thought, and immediately stop for fear of drawing the attention of **his** spies. But it is a relief to me. One of my charges is in less peril.

I pause in the corridor, and turn towards the first hikari's room. He might have been contacted by the scientists, I tell myself, and immediately recognise the delusion of the thought as wishful thinking. Why am I so worried if I can soon leave?

I am scared. For the scientists who have both disappeared, and for myself. What has happened to them? What will happen to me? Will I be able to carry out my orders to protect the hikaris?

I stop outside the door to the first hikari's room. Much as I am scared, I have to obey my orders. If I do not, then I will be left obeying **him** instead. I straighten my clothing, and knock on the door. "Malik? May I come in?"

*

Yugi grinned happily as he ate the ice-cream Seto had bought him. Yami had frowned slightly when Seto first suggested it, then smirked as Yugi explained that it was an attempt to get Yugi to shut up. "Don't worry, Seto," he said easily. "I'll be sure to tell everyone what Yugi thinks!" Seto growled as Anzu giggled again, and hastily bought everyone ice-creams to shut them up.

'This is actually fun, all of us together,' thought Anzu as she licked her strawberry ice-cream. She grinned at the sight of Seto and Jou sharing a raspberry ripple, and Yugi and Yami cleaning the cone of the vanilla with their tongues. Yami was very careful to avoid the area that Yugi was cleaning, but it was still obvious that he liked Yugi. Anzu pulled her mouth away from her cream. "Hey, Yugi, has Yami asked you to the dance?"

"Yep!" Yugi grinned. "Honda suggested."

Jou and Seto exchanged glances, and promptly burst out laughing. Yami pretended to ignore them, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment, while Yugi looked from one to the other, wondering what was so funny. 

Finally, both of the teenagers had calmed down enough to talk again. "Speaking of Honda, why did he get out of watching Yugi get new clothes when I didn't?" asked Seto in his usual tone of voice.

"He forgot something," said Yami dismissively.

"Knife," filled in Yugi. The rest of the group stopped eating their ices and turned to look at him. "What?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Never mind," sighed Seto. Yugi pulled a face at him again. "Yami, haven't you told him yet that if he pulls a face too often, it will get stuck there?"

Yugi immediately looked worried, and turned anxiously to Yami.

"Don't worry, aibou. Seto has a strange sense of humour," Yami said, mock-scowling at Seto.

Yugi grinned in relief, and turned back to their icecream.

"So, guess the kiddo likes this, huh?" Jou asked.

//Do you, aibou?//

/Mm-hmm!/ Yugi told Yami emphatically. /Sweet-sticky-nice!/

"He likes it," Yami told the others.

Once they'd all finished their icecreams, they wondered what to do next.

"Well, we've bought Yugi some clothes, and he's staying with you," Anzu said briskly to Yami. "Where does he go to school?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. /School? What is school?/

Yami stared down at him for a moment. //You don't know?// Then he blinked. //You don't know what money is. Why am I surprised that you don't know what school is?//

Yugi shrugged at him.

"Yugi – doesn't go to school. I think," Yami told their friends.

"It's illegal for him not to go to school," pointed out Seto.

"Yeah, or I wouldn't be there," muttered Jou.

"So I'll arrange for him to begin lessons at Domino High on Monday," Seto continued, ignoring Jou's comment.

"Yay!" cheered Yugi.

The teens all stared at him. "What?"

//You're – happy – about going to school,// explained Yami.

/Yes. So?/

//…//

"The kiddo really doesn't know what school is, huh, Yami?" asked Jou.

"No, he really doesn't," agreed Yami.

*

Alone.

Silent.

Peaceful.

Look. Room. Dark-cold-empty.

Different.

Sigh. Relax.

Alone…

"Shrimp!"

Whimper. No…

"You gonna get outta the truck, or d'ya want me ta drag ya out?"

Stand.

Hurry.

Outside.

Trainer…

"You know the rules, ****-for-brains. You – don't – make – choices! Maybe I should remind you of that…" Smirking.

Belt. Strap.

Pain.

*

I sigh as I leave the first hikari's room. I do not know whether I have reached him at all, but I must hope that I have. He is my only responsibility now; Yugi is free, and Ryou will soon be joining him… I hope.

Only one left to free. And for that I will need allies, allies strong enough to stand against **him**. Allies with political strength and cunning, as well as physical ability.

An idea. Perhaps the young assistant could be of help…? She resigned when we first learned that **he** would take over the project. She knew what he would do with it, and was not interested in his money. Perhaps she could name me someone who would help, if nothing else.

Yes. I nod decisively. I will go to see Ishuzu Ishtar, and ask for her help.

*

Lavender eyes gleamed crazily. "I'll find you, hikari," Marik breathed, staring into the flame he held in his bare hand. "The others are being freed, are they not? I'll free you, beautiful. I'll hold you safe away from the world, and crush the evil you're scared by…"

"Marik?" A knock on his bedroom door. "What are you doing, little brother?"

"Nothing, sister-dear!" he chanted, closing his fist on the ball of fire. "Nice and quiet, not doing anything!"

The door didn't open, but Ishuzu's voice sounded worried. "Don't burn this apartment down, please?" she begged. "I don't think we can afford another."

"Sister!" he protested, hurt. "Got rid-of-rats! Sister-Ishuzu hated rats! All gone now," he said with a winning smile at the closed door.

"And so is the building," he heard her sigh. "Marik, just – be careful, okay?" her voice changed again, to the slightly distant sound it often took when she was reporting a vision. "The others will come and help rescue your hikari. You only need wait for a day."

Marik sat up and stared at the door with his full attention. "Help?"

"You must work with them, and **he** –" Ishuzu's voice was as vicious as he had ever heard it – "will be punished for **his** crimes. And you and those like you will be the ones who punish **him**."

Marik smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, sister-Ishuzu," he said confidently. "I will punish **him**." He opened his fist again, and repeated for the ball of flame that still burned in his palm, "I will punish **him**."


	10. 

It is easy enough to leave this place. I walk through the doors and passages, careful not to acknowledge anyone I pass. They see what they are used to seeing, and do not think to trouble me.

I wish that I knew where the scientists are being held. I do not even know if they still live…

A blink, and I focus on where I am going. Should I try to find Ishuzu first, or should I look for the hikaris? I was given the ability to track them long ago, just before **he** took over Project Dawn. I do not think that **he** is aware of that fact.

I hope **he** is not.

The final door; I pause and search the corridors for any sign of a person. I have already disconnected the security devices, of course.

No one is here to see me leave. I open the door, and step outside.

It is time for me to seek the hikaris. When I have made certain that they are safe, I can find Ishuzu and gain her help.

I only hope that Ryou has found a chance to escape from their clutches – and that the final test has not already taken place… for I do not know that he would survive it, succeed or fail.

---

"So, where's Yami?" asked Honda, staring around the crowded cafeteria.

Jou shrugged, settling himself on Seto's lap. "Wid the kid, where else?"

"So where's the kid?" asked Honda in exasperation. Jou and Seto looked around, realising what he meant. There was no sign of either of them. And two boys with red-and-black hair that adds a foot to their height are not difficult to spot, even in a crowd. "Come to that, where's Anzu?"

Seto frowned, his sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously. "I seem to recall that Ushio was following her earlier," he said softly.

The other two looked at him in shock. "No _way_ we're lettin' dat bastard mess wid Anzu," growled Jou.

"Down, puppy," ordered Seto softly, but privately he agreed. 'I've got too few friends to lose them to that creep,' he thought.

Jou scowled, glaring at his plate. "Maybe we could just give him a little – reminder of what we do to creeps that mess wid our friends," he suggested.

---

Anzu whimpered as she burrowed further into the boxes, hoping desperately that Ushio wouldn't hear her and find her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called softly, laughing coldly at the almost-hidden cry of fear. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he mocked her. "I may be quite gentle with you."

He was stalking into the room with the assurance of any predator in its home territory. 'Of course,' Anzu realised, 'this must be where everyone he picks on comes to escape him.' The thought made her panic worse; didn't he boast of always finding the 'losers' he chased? And then of what he did to the ones that tried to escape?…

Ushio grinned to himself. He knew where Anzu was now, his eyes adjusted to the gloom enough to make out her figure. He licked his lips, anticipating the first…

The door burst open, leaving two figures outlined dramatically.

"Yami!" Anzu gasped with relief, recognising the taller one. Ushio snarled, turning to face the people who dared to interrupt his fun.

He grinned nastily, and pulled a dagger out of his sleeve.

"You just spoiled my fun, and you're gonna pay for it!"

Yami glared at Ushio. Through his link with Yugi, he could sense Anzu's terror, and Ushio's sick pleasure at it. But somehow… he knew more. It was as if he could hear what Anzu and Ushio were thinking. Anzu's mindless desperation tore at his – and Yugi's – hearts, and Ushio's musings on what he was going to do to her made them both sick to their stomachs.

With his hand clasping Yugi's firmly, Yami stepped into the room. The door slammed itself shut behind them.

"It's spring-loaded," Ushio sneered, but something was beginning to feel wrong to him. Neither of the boys facing him had been holding the door open, so why had it waited until then to close? And why were they so still?

Yami scowled, concentrating. It seemed that as well as hearing Ushio's thoughts, he could almost see his mind. And he could sense the right pressure to break it…

The need he felt increased this strange perception. Yami didn't know what was happening in the real world. He didn't notice Jou and Honda's arrival, or that his forehead was glowing with the shape of an eye – a pattern that was echoed on Yugi's paler skin. All that Yami was aware of was the mind before him, and how to destroy it. His right hand flew out before him, fingers splayed, as he cried instinctively, "Mind Crush!"

There was a moment when the world froze, and then Ushio sank to the floor.

"Hey, guys, what just happened?" asked Honda blankly.

Yami looked around as Honda thought that, and the brunet had to fight not to take a step back. There was a shape on his forehead that was glowing, and the expression in his eyes…

Then he recognised Honda and Jou, and his face lightened enough to reassure them. "Ushio lost," he said, gesturing carelessly towards the bully.

Jou and Honda exchanged glances. There was no way that Yami could have beaten Ushio – and beating him wouldn't leave him motionless on the floor. This was not normal.

"Is he dead?" asked Jou.

Yami shrugged. "I don't think so."

The two newcomers stared at him blankly. "Yami, if you killed him you're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"No. I won't be." His calm assurance over that fact took their breath away. "Even if he is dead, there won't be any traces of what killed him," Yami continued, completely unaware of the effect his statements were having on his friends.

Yugi turned to Honda and Jou. "You… scared?" he asked them. "Of-me?"

"No, kid," said Jou in surprise. "Why'd ya think that?"

Yugi pointed at Anzu. "She-is," he said simply.

"What? Why?" exclaimed Honda, staring at Anzu.

She hugged herself, staring at Yugi with terror. "You didn't see. What Yami did to Ushio – and he couldn't do it before he met Yugi." Her voice rose in hysterics. "He's to blame! He caused that!" She flung her arm at Ushio's empty shell. "It's his fault!"

Yami shrugged, his arm around Yugi's waist. His two best friends stared as he asked callously, "So?"


	11. 

After a long time, they managed to calm Anzu down. Mostly, the pain and sorrow that Yugi showed when she didn't let him near her persuaded her that he would never have done that with Yami on purpose. Still, thought Honda, it was just as well that she didn't share any classes with the young child for the rest of the day. Hopefully, by the end-of-day bell, she'd forgotten her panic over – whatever had happened in the storage room.

Anzu smiled as she reached her friends. 'I must have been mistaken,' she decided. 'Yugi could never be responsible for what happened to Ushio.' She frowned slightly at the thought. 'And it's not as if I even know what did happen to him,' she told herself. In truth, her memory of that short time was already becoming fuzzy, and in a few days she would be prepared to swear that she was unconscious when Yami took care of Ushio.

"Hey, where's Jou?" she asked, realising that the loud blond was nowhere to be seen.

"He got himself detention, again," shrugged Honda, folding his arms.

"You're just sore because Yugi didn't and you had a bet on with Seto," Yami teased him.

"Where is Seto?" asked Anzu.

"Sulking in his limo," smirked Honda, waving towards the car park. "I think Yugi was just talking to him," he added, seeing the familiar crown of spikes headed towards them – and glancing quickly at Yami to make sure that yes, he was already next to them.

Yugi grinned at Yami and his friends as he reached them, then paused. He looked away, his head tilted as if trying to hear something. Yami looked at him in surprise. "Yugi, what is it?"

"Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes focussed on a boy with wild white hair, who was walking away from them. Yami followed his gaze, then smiled. "No, that's Bakura. He's in some of my classes. Who's Ryou?"

Yugi ignored him. "Ryou!" he cried out, and there were suddenly two blurs headed towards Bakura. Yami, Honda and Anzu followed Yugi, but Honda and Anzu both stopped with gasps of surprise. Yugi was in front of Bakura, trying to restrain someone – someone who looked like a younger, gentler version of Bakura. Yami was surprised, but when you've had an innocent version of yourself sharing your house, the sight of someone else's counterpart doesn't shock you enough to stop you running.

As he reached them, the innocent Bakura managed to get out of Yugi's grasp, and lunged towards his mirror image. The light gleamed on the knife he was holding.

"No!" Yugi insisted, grabbing him again. Yami moved to take the knife, wondering at the tears in the green eyes.

"Must! Must," the boy whimpered, shaking in fear. Yami managed to get the knife out of his hand, and stuck it in his belt. The snow-haired child instantly collapsed against Yugi, staring at everyone else in terror.

"What is going on!?!" Bakura exploded, staring at the three boys in front of him. Yugi looked up from his attempts to comfort the other, and shrugged. He looked at Yami, and asked, "Home?"

"We have to decide what to do with him –" Yami pointed at the green-eyed boy – "and try to explain to Bakura what's going on."

Yugi nodded. "Home," he repeated, gesturing at everyone.

"Oh, you mean we should talk about it there," Yami said in understanding. He turned to Bakura. "Do you want to come and find out what we know of what's going on?"

Bakura stared at him. "Do I want to find out about someone who looks like he's my kid brother and just tried to kill me? ----, yeah!"

Yami frowned slightly. "Don't swear in front of Yugi," he chastised Bakura, who gave him a look of blank disbelief.

"I – almost – got – killed," he said, spacing the words out, "and you're – saying – don't – swear?!" He would have said more, but his eyes lit on his lookalike, who was flinching as if every word was a blow. Even Yugi was cowering slightly, but it was the shuddering of the other one that stopped him. Why was he so scared?

"Fine," Bakura sighed in sudden defeat. "Let's all go to your house. But if you don't tell me what's going on…" he trailed off as his counterpart flinched again.

"Safe," Yugi told him, hugging him comfortingly.

Yami shrugged at Bakura, then turned to the two boys. "Come on, Yugi and…" he paused, looking at them.

"Ryou," Yugi told him, forcing the pale boy forwards. Yami smiled at him comfortingly as Honda and Anzu finally got over their shock at the scene which had just played out before them and reached the small group. Ryou stared at Yami, and then smiled shyly back. Bakura felt something odd inside his chest at the sight. 'He looks so innocent. I really want to know why someone like him would try to kill me.'

---

"Aren't we gonna wait until Jou's finished his detention?" asked Honda as they headed for the Kami Game Shop.

"If you expect me to wait for that idiot –" Bakura began. Ryou flinched again.

"You're scaring him again," Yami warned Bakura.

"Why is he so scared of everything?" Bakura asked. Yami's eyes darkened, as he looked at Yugi.

"They were – tortured, is the only real term for it. Regularly. Yugi is less – fragile about it, but he had a panic attack when Jou and Seto started one of their everlasting arguments in his hearing. It reminded him."

Bakura's mahogany eyes started to glitter dangerously. "Someone dared to hurt Ryou?" he asked softly. Yami cast him a glance.

"You, too?"

"Huh?"

Yami shook his head slightly. "I met Yugi in the park. After ten minutes with him, I was ready to kill anyone who threatened him."

Bakura shot him a glance. He'd never heard Yami sound so – cold. "Yeah, me too," he admitted almost silently.

"Guess we have something in common, tomb-raider," Yami smirked.

"In your dreams, Pharoah!" Bakura snarled.

Yugi looked at them, puzzled. /Yami? Pharoah? Bakura – tomb-raider?/

Yami scowled, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. /Please, aibou, don't ask!/

"What's the kid asking this time?" Honda questioned, seeing that the two were having another of their silent conversations.

"Oh, he just wanted to know about our nick-names," said Yami dismissively.

Honda grinned. "Jou'll tell ya everything," he promised Yugi, ignoring the face Yami pulled.

"Oh, I'll tell them both," said Bakura suddenly. "You see, Yami there insists that he never gets beaten at any game. So I proved him wrong, on 'Lara Croft – Tomb Raider' –"

"You cheated!" Yami interrupted.

"So?" asked Bakura.

Yugi giggled as Yami pouted. Ryou looked at them curiously, them smiled hesitantly at Bakura.

Bakura stopped in his tracks.

/If I looked that stupid when you first smiled at me, aibou, then I'm glad no one was around to see it,/ Yami told Yugi.

"Then?" asked Ryou, patently unaware of the effect his interest was having on his counterpart.

"Uh?" Bakura blinked, looking dazed.

"Yami just told them that you'd cheated at Tomb Raider," Honda reminded him.

"Right." Bakura started forwards again, studiously ignoring Ryou. "So, when I beat him, his friends all started calling me 'tomb-raider'. I think it suits me, don't you?" he added, then blinked. 'What possessed me to say that to him, by Ra?' he asked himself.

"Pharoah?" asked Yugi questioningly.

"Because he acts like he's a god-on-earth," Bakura answered promptly. Yugi considered that, then turned to Yami.

"Suits you," he said with a cute grin.

Ryou gasped, and looked at the older boys in terror.

Yami looked at Yugi. /What's wrong with him?/

Instead of words, Yugi sent images, explaining that each time they had spoken more than one word at a time they had been beaten for it.

Yami paused, then asked, /Aibou, can you send to Bakura?/

Yugi frowned slightly, concentrating. /Feelings./

Yami paused, and looked at Bakura. He concentrated on the new senses he'd felt when dealing with Ushio…/CAN YOU HEAR ME?/

Bakura whirled and stared at him. "Of course I can hear you. Why are you yelling?"

"He didn't say a word," protested Honda.

/This is what upset Ryou,/ Yami told Bakura, ignoring everyone. He quickly repeated the scenes that Yugi had shown him.

Bakura's eyes widened. There is no way that I am letting anyone hurt Ryou like that ever again, he thought, mind already picturing what he would do to the man Yami had shown him.

Promise?

He twisted around, and stared at Ryou.

Honda watched in surprise, then asked, "Hey, are you two connected as well?"

"Connected?" asked Bakura, feeling unnerved.

"You know, telepathically. Like Yami's connected to Yugi."

Bakura stared at him, then looked to Yami for confirmation.

"True. Me and… Pharoah," Yugi told him. Yami looked at him.

"Yugi, don't call me that!"

Honda bit his fist, trying not to laugh. Bakura had no such inhibitions, although he was careful to stay out of Yami's reach.

Ryou looked questioningly at Yugi. Yugi shrugged at him. /Yami, what's joke?/ he asked.

Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at Honda, making the taller boy gulp and look away. He sighed at Bakura's amusement, and told Yugi, /I really can't imagine, aibou./


	12. 

After they had all settled down, Yami explained to Bakura what they knew about Yugi as everyone made their way to the gameshop.

"I'd think that Ryou's past is similar," he finished.

Yes, Ryou told Bakura, his green eyes fixed on the older boy. With the discovery of their link, he'd lost what fear he had of Bakura, and was walking so close to him that their arms were pressed together. Bakura seemed torn between snarling at him or holding him closer.

"Hikaris," said Yugi suddenly. Everyone stared at him. He pointed at Ryou, and then at himself. "Us. Hikaris."

It did suit the young boys, with their bright eyes and innocent faces.

"More," Ryou added, raising his head as if the thought had only just occurred to him. "More. Hikaris."

Everybody stared at him. "How many?" asked Honda.

Ryou shrugged, looking as if he was sorry to have said anything.

"He doesn't know," growled Bakura, one arm going around Ryou's shoulders protectively. Don't worry, hikari. I will never let anyone hurt you, remember? I'll kill them first.

Ryou snuggled into his side.

They had reached the Game Shop by this time, and Yami let them all in without a second thought. He was frowning thoughtfully.

"Bakura, may I ask Ryou some questions about where they were held?"

Honda and Anzu both looked at him strangely, wondering why he was asking for Bakura's permission. Bakura himself didn't seem to find anything strange in the request, however.

"Only if it doesn't scare him."

Yami gave him a look. "Do you honestly believe that there are any questions about that place that wouldn't scare him?"

Before Bakura could get annoyed, Yugi tugged at Yami's sleeve. /We. Not-know… much. Lot hidden. Lot evil,/ he added with a shudder.

Yami frowned, absently relaying Yugi's comments to everyone else's minds. He realised what he was doing when he saw the wide-eyed stares on their faces. "Sorry."

---

I hope that I will find them soon. Ryou is with Yugi – this must be a good sign, surely? I know that they are not under the trainer any longer.

I am very glad of that.

I shake the irrelevant thought from my head. I must find the hikaris, and be sure that they are well. Then I can search for Ishuzu, and see if she is willing to help me.

---

They sat in the lounge. Yami sat on an armchair, with Yugi sat on him. Honda and Anzu sat together on the sofa, and Bakura was sat crosslegged on the floor. Ryou was sat in his lap.

None of them could think of anything to say. They were agreed that they needed to find out about the Hikaris' pasts, but they could not think of how.

"Maybe we could break in to wherever they were kept," suggested Bakura.

Yugi and Ryou were both cowering against their counterparts at the thought of the laboratory.

"We don't know where it is. We don't know who owns it. We don't know what precautions they have taken. _We don't know how to keep our lights safe while we break in_," Yami pointed out, emphasizing the last words. Bakura scowled, but nodded sourly.

Yugi looked nervous, and turned to Yami.

/Yes, aibou?/ he asked, instantly gentle.

/(Fear-concern-decision) I… search-place. Find. Learn, about-people./

Yami held him tightly while he considered Yugi's suggestion. /From here?/

Yugi shook his head regretfully. /No. Need… closer./

/Closer?/ Before Yugi could say anything, Yami remembered the time he'd carried Yugi to Honda's apartment – and the fear he had shown when they went down one of the streets… /Like there?/ he asked, picturing the warehouses.

Yugi nodded hesitantly.

"Uhm – interesting as your conversations are, I think I preferred it when you were the only ones hearing them," Honda interrupted.

Yami and Yugi both looked startled.

Bakura snorted. "Pharoah-no-baka, you've been broadcasting your conversation with the midget for the whole time we've been in this room!"

Yami glared at him, but held his tongue. Keeping the thought private, he told Yugi, /Bakura is borderline psychotic; there's no chance of me scaring him enough to make him shut up unless he wants to. And he never does,/ he finished dryly.

"So let's pick up Jou and go see what Yugi can tell us about the place he comes from," said Anzu brightly.

"I am NOT being seen in public with the mutt!" declared Bakura.

---

Seto, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu stood around in the abandoned building, with an annoyed 'Tomb-Raider', a concerned Yami, and two frightened hikaris.

Why did I agree to this? Bakura asked himself.

Bakura? The worried tone, and Ryou's wide green eyes, answered Bakura's question better than anything else could have.

Of course I'm happy to be here, he told his hikari sarcastically. It's thrilling, hanging out with the mutt and the high priest.

"High. Priest?"

"Seto," chorused everyone. Yami raised an eyebrow at Ryou, his lips quirking. "Your – uh – aibou has a talent for giving people annoying nick-names."

"I am NOT going to be called his _partner_," Bakura growled.

"So what do you want to use?"

Bakura stopped. He looked at Ryou helplessly. You choose, he finally told the boy.

"Tenshi-no-yami," said the younger boy immediately.

Bakura turned brilliant red, and everyone else fell to the floor with laughter – apart from Yugi, of course.

"Tenshi!" snorted Yami, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Tenshi-_no-yami_," Ryou corrected him. He didn't think of Bakura as an angel. But an angel of darkness, yes – that suited the Tomb-Raider.

Bakura scowled horribly. Only call me that like this, he told his Hikari. Out loud, you'd better call me Tomb-raider!

"Tombraider," Ryou said immediately, curious about the embarrassment he'd sensed from Bakura at his suggestion for a nick-name.

"_Your_ tombraider," Seto told him with a large smirk. "Like Yugi is _Yami's_ aibou, and Jou is _my_ puppy."

Jou mock-growled at him.

"How do we do this?" asked Anzu, heading off another argument.

Yugi sat down in a corner, and closed his eyes. /Concentration… hear-sense-know other, people,/ he explained to Yami disjointedly. Yami caught himself before broadcasting the message to everyone else, and said, "He just needs to concentrate."

They stood in a loose circle around Yugi as he focussed his attention on the laboratory. /Many people… anger… pain… too much pain…/ The young boy began to whimper and twist in reaction to the sensations he was picking up from the people in the laboratory.

/Yugi? Yugi!/

Yami's call brought him back partially, and the sensations faded. He took a deep breath, and tried to get some information that would be more useful. /Hikaris,/ he thought, concentrating on the idea in an attempt to find them.

---

They have moved. I do not know why, but I am concerned that they are now closer to the laboratory. If they are not careful…

I speed up. I must reach them.

I must be sure that they are safe.

---

/Hikaris./

[Yes?]

/Hello?/

[Yes-yes! Come… closer…]

Yugi jerked violently, his head thrown back and his spine arching.

"/YUGI/" Yami yelled, making their friends cower at the volume of his mind and voice.

The hikari smirked, his eyes opening – but they had changed, from amethyst-violet to a pale mauve. He began chanting in an unfamiliar voice, "Curiousity killed the cat… Satisfaction brought it back… Body and mind and heart and soul, where's the half that makes you whole?" He looked at Yami as he spoke the last two lines.

"What are you talking about, Yuge?" asked Jou, looking worried.

Ryou was cowering away from the seated boy, shaking his head. "Not. Not. Not. Yugi," he managed, shivering. "Other. Person!"

"/Who are you?/" demanded Yami. "/What have you done to my aibou?/"

Yugi's body pouted. "Nothing bad. Just wanted to see…" his lips curved in a disturbing smile. "Come find me? Me and the last hikari-pretty, we're lonesome. Find us our darklings?"

"Darklings?" Seto asked.

"Yes-yes! Darklings. Him for him," pointing at Bakura and Ryou, "Him for this," pointing to Yami and then to Yugi's body, "One for me? And one for other. Find us? Find them us?"

/Yes. Yami, help-them!/

"/Yugi?/" Yami's crimson eyes widened, then narrowed again as he looked at the person sat before him. "/Alright, but only if you give my aibou his body _now_!/"

The boy smirked again, and closed his eyes.

Yugi opened them, and smiled nervously at Yami – who immediately crushed him with a hug. "/Do not _ever_ risk yourself so again. I swear by all the Gods, Yugi, I couldn't survive without you!/"

Yugi returned the embrace, shivering in reaction to what had just happened to him.

"Who was that, anyway?" asked Bakura with a frown.

"Malik," an unfamiliar voice answered from the doorway.

All of the teenagers spun around to see a tall man with tanned skin, wearing a robe and turban.

The hikaris both jumped up and ran to glomp him.

"SHADI!"


	13. 

Bakura and Yami both glared jealously at this stranger who their hikaris were so happy to see. "Who are you?" growled Yami dangerously.

The man met his eyes calmly. "I am SHADI, which stands for Synthetic Humanoid for the Assimilation and Definition of Information."

Seto's eyes widened. "You're an android?" he asked.

SHADI nodded. "Yes."

"What's an android?" Jou asked his lover curiously.

"A walking computer that looks like a person," said Seto, his eyes narrowing again. The rest of the teenagers stared at SHADI in amazement.

"How come my hikari knows you?" demanded Bakura.

SHADI looked at them all measuringly, taking in the protective air of the two darklings and the way that their friends were stood with them. "If you please, I would prefer to answer any questions you might have somewhere else," he said courteously. His pupiless eyes narrowed. "Somewhere further away from **his** laboratory," he added darkly.

Yami started. The way SHADI had said 'his' – it was exactly the same as the way that Yugi had said 'him', when he warned Yami that 'they' would be hunting him.

"Quickly, please. Yugi's contact with Malik could have been noticed."

Yami considered, and nodded abruptly. "Let's go back to the shop."

"No." They looked at SHADI in surprise. "If **he **realises who you are, he will search your usual places for the hikaris."

"Why?" asked Seto. Before SHADI could answer, Yami interrupted with a different question: "If we can't go home, then where should we go?"

SHADI paused. "Do you know of a person called Ishuzu Ishtar?" he asked them.

Seto's eyes widened.

---

"I'm not gonna knock on her door!" hissed Jounouchi. "Her brother is nuts! He's worse than the TombRaider!" He paused. "Uh, no offence," he told Bakura, remembering that he was there listening.

"Well, I'm not!" responded Honda fiercely.

Anzu sighed, and stepped between them, reaching forwards to knock on the door.

Ishuzu opened the door before she could. "You're late."

Everyone stared at her. She stepped back, and gestured abruptly. "Come on, quickly! Before **his** spies notice you!"

---

They settled into the small apartment. The hikaris sat on their yamis, naturally, and Jou willingly settled on Seto's lap. Anzu perched on Honda, which raised the two yamis' eyebrows; SHADI remained standing, and Marik sprawled on the floor, watching the guests with a disturbing gleam in his eyes. Ryou and Yugi watched him with interest, recognising another yami; their own both tightened their arms, silently warning Marik not to interfere with _theirs_.

Everyone else's attention was focussed on SHADI and Ishuzu, as they explained what was going on.

"Approximately two decades ago, a group of scientists began to study the possibility of genetic manipulation in relation to the eradication of genetic diseases," SHADI began.

Jou's brow wrinkled. "Huh?"

SHADI looked at him blankly for a moment. "Do you know what a genetic structure is?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course he doesn't," he said bitingly. "He's too dumb!"

SHADI raised his voice and spoke faster, drawing their attention back to him before they could start another argument. "Your genes determine all of your characteristics. Your hair colour, your eye colour, your intelligence – every part of your potential is encoded within them." There was silence for a moment. SHADI took advantage of it to continue. "Sometimes, there are problems within your genetic structure. These cause diseases, many of which are uncurable.

"Project Dawn was an attempt to cure these diseases."

/"Project Dawn is most important to me."/ Yugi suddenly flashed on a memory of **him** saying that, the night he escaped from the laboratory. Yami heard the memory, and frowned.

"Project Dawn?" asked Seto.

SHADI nodded. Ishuzu watched silently, ready to help him explain what was going on.

"Project Dawn was an experiment in altering genetic codes. The specific idea was to gather healthy DNA – genetic codes –" he explained for Jounouchi – "and use this healthy DNA to 'correct' the problems responsible for the diseases."

"Was it legal?" asked Seto bluntly.

"No." SHADI was just as blunt. "There were very few children who were chosen for experimentation, and their parents were under the impression that they had died. Those chosen would either die soon from the disease they were suffering, or would be left in a state of 'living death' – unable to communicate with anyone, or make any contact with the world." There was silence for a moment, as they absorbed the grim picture. Ishuzu swallowed, her eyes distant as she looked back on old memories.

"At first, the attempts were unsuccessful, and the children were either unimproved or actively injured." Anzu drew in a sharp breath. The two hikaris cuddled closer to their yamis, listening intently. "Finally, a method of grafting – of merging the healthy DNA strand with the unhealthy one – was discovered. But there were unexpected side effects." SHADI looked at the two hikaris. "Almost all of the original DNA structure was overwritten by the 'new' strand. The result was that the child – the 'hikari', light of hope – looked almost identical to the child the healthy DNA had originally come from."

Everyone stared at the hikaris in shock.

---

"What do you mean, the hikari's escaped?" **he** demanded, sitting up straight and glaring at the screen. Keith, the trainer, looked uncomfortable.

"It's vanished! We're searching for it now, and we aren't gonna let it get away with this," he growled.

"Try finding its yami. The hikaris are supposed to be drawn to them, after all," **he **suggested. Keith nodded slightly in acceptance of **his** orders, and shivered at the look **he **directed at him. "You had better find it soon," **he** warned Keith. "Or the next person to visit Mei and Kyuu will be… you." With that, the screen darkened.

Keith pulled out a knife, and threw it at the wall. He was furious with Ryou, for getting him into trouble with Pegasus. And the threat that he would be visiting Mei and Kyuu – Pegasus' most skilled torturers – only made him the more determined to take it out on the innocent weakling.

"Boys!" he snapped, growling. His underlings immediately jumped to attention, silently panicking at the rage in his eyes. "Go find the shesiji hikari's yami! And _don't_ you DARE fail me!"

They bowed, and ran off to begin searching. Keith sat back, and dreamed of the many ways he could punish Ryou for daring to escape. Especially with the wide range of 'toys' **he **had made available…

---

"So the shrimp's – like – an experiment?" asked Jou finally. SHADI nodded.

"As is Ryou, and as are the other two hikaris. But Malik – the hikari of Ishuzu's younger brother, here –" he gestured towards Marik, who was watching him with the interest of a cat watching a bird or a mouse – "is the result of a different situation."

"They were conjoined twins," Ishuzu suddenly broke in. "They were joined at the chest, and their organs weren't able to support both of them – and they couldn't both survive being separated for long. So I asked the scientists who were working on Project Dawn to help, and they developed life support systems which enabled them to survive being separated until the procedure could be adapted to regrow their bodies."

"How did you even know about this 'project dawn'?" asked Seto.

"I was a junior lab partner," she answered him calmly. She looked at the floor, and continued, "And I am afraid that it was my request which resulted in **him **gaining control of Project Dawn."

Bakura and Yami both sat up, their eyes narrowing.

"The equipment required for my brothers was expensive, and as it had to be designed specifically for _their_ problems, it could not be used on anyone else. The people who originally funded the project refused to continue supplying money, since it was obvious to them that Project Dawn would never be successful."

"Explain that," said Seto sharply. "Don't the hikaris prove that it _was_ successful?"

SHADI resumed the explanation. "The fact that the healthy DNA overwrote the original genetic code made the procedure effectively useless. No parents would pay good money for a treatment which meant that their child could be legally declared to be someone else's, and close to 90% of the DNA was overwritten in each case. Besides which, there were – unexpected side effects."

"You already said that," growled Yami.

SHADI looked at him. "Something in the procedure unlocked latent psychic abilities within the hikaris. Yugi is an empath, capable of sensing people's emotions; Ryou is able to heal with a touch; Malik can control any fires he sees, and –" SHADI glanced at Seto and changed what he was about to say – "the fourth hikari has the gift of telekinesis; he can move objects without physically touching them."

"The people who originally sponsored this research declared that the hikaris were freaks," Ishuzu broke in, her blue eyes pained. "They stopped paying for their care."

"Why would that matter?" asked Seto. "From what I've seen, the hikaris don't need special treatment. Surely you could just have applied to the legal channels, and found them help?"

SHADI met his eyes. "Legally, the hikaris do not exist – they are officially dead, and I am unaware of who their parents were or are. This was part of the arrangement.

"It is illegal to perform genetic experiments upon children. However, if the children do not exist it cannot be illegal." His blank eyes darkened. "That is why **he** decided to fund the project – fund taking care of the hikaris.

"Since it was possible to perform illegal genetic experiments on them, it was also possible to perform illegal mental experiments. **He **hired Keith to 'train' them… to be perfect assassins."__


	14. Belatedly

The words hung in the air for a moment. "Them?" Jou asked disbelievingly. "Assassins?"

SHADI nodded solemnly. "No one would suspect them of being dangerous, and their psychic abilities give them advantages which very few other people could match."

"Very few?" Seto asked, eyebrow raised.

"It is not unknown for people to have psychic abilities without being involved in such experiments."

"Oh, like those weird stories going around about Ishuzu seeing… the… future…" Honda trailed off in realisation.

Ishuzu nodded. "Exactly like those stories." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I cannot control what I see of the future. I know that if we do not strike against **him** within the next three days, he will defeat us. I also know that if we strike before we are fully prepared, he will defeat us. And we cannot bring anyone else into this – with the exception of Yami's grandfather, of course. But leave telling him what you've learned here until after our battle with **him**."

"And who is this **him**, exactly?" asked Seto, irritated by the secrecy around the name of his enemy. "Some third world dictator? An insane politician? Sorry, that's too wide a range – a _homicidal_ politician? Are we likely to have heard of him before?"

SHADI looked at him calmly. "You certainly will have. **He** _is_ one of your main competitors, after all. He owns Industrial Illusions."

Seto's eyes widened as he realised who **he** was. "Maximillian Pegasus?"

"You are intended to be the first target of the fourth hikari. He is designed to have an advantage against you that none of the others can claim."

"Oh?" Yugi shivered at the change in Seto's emotions. "Is his DNA taken from Jou?"

"No." SHADI looked at Seto sympathetically. "It is taken from Hikari."

Seto paled. Before anyone could react, he ran from the apartment. Yugi glared at SHADI as Jou ran after his lover. "You hurt him."

The others looked at the door. Honda asked the question they were all wondering about. "Who's Hikari?"

---

Jou looked around the door of Seto's office cautiously. The owner of KaibaCorp was sat behind his desk, staring down at his hands which were folded together in his lap. "Hey, it's me," Jou said, stepping into the room. "You kinda freaked out back there. What's the deal with this Hikari? I've never heard of –"

Seto glared at him until he shut up, then looked back at his hands. Jou walked around the desk until he was looking over Seto's shoulder.

Seto was holding an old photograph. In it, a young boy with brown hair was grinning, holding up a toddler with long black hair so that she could wave into the camera. Both of the children had sapphire-blue eyes.

Jou looked at the picture, then at Seto. "Hey, is that you?"

Seto nodded, lips tight. "And my younger sister." He swallowed. "Her name was Hikari."

Jou's eyes widened. "How come you never told me about –" he cut himself off. Seto never talked about his past at all, if he could avoid it. "Tell me about her," he ordered.

Seto stared at the picture blankly. He began speaking in a low monotone which wasn't at all like his usual clipped speech. "This was taken on my sixth birthday. She was two.

"It was a good day.

"Our father hadn't beaten us.

"Four days after it was taken, he got angry with Hikari because she was laughing too loud and he wanted to concentrate on – something. I don't know what.

"He threw her down the stairs. I tried to get there in time to catch her. I wanted to protect her.

"I failed.

"He beat me for trying to get past him – broke my ribs. Cracked my skull. But I managed to call an ambulance before I passed out." A hint of pride at the accomplishment coloured his voice for a moment, but then it vanished completely. "Hikari died in the hospital. I failed her."

Jou stared at his lover in silence. In fifteen sentences, he'd just learned more about Seto's past than over all their time spent together. "I thought you were adopted," he managed to say.

"Yes." Seto took a breath. "I was taken away from him after the government found out what he'd done. I got Kaiba's attention easily enough. He adopted me because he wanted an heir who was intelligent enough to be a credit to him." The familiar arrogance returned to his face for a moment, but it was a pale ghost of his normal expression. "I am." He looked back at the photo again in silence.

Jou thought about how he would have felt if he'd been in Seto's position; if Serenity had been thrown down the stairs – if he hadn't been able to help her…

"Well, you know what this means? You havta join them and help rescue this fourth hikari!" he said emphatically.

Seto blinked, startled out of his private musings. "Why?"

Jou sighed with exasperation. "Didn't ya hear what they were saying in there? Most of the DNA comes from the person who – whatever, it means that this hikari is gonna be mostly your sister, and that means that this time you can protect her!" Jou finished triumphantly. "Him," he corrected himself. "Whichever, you can't just leave him there, 'cause he's mostly Hikari. So come on, we have to get back there and see how far they've got wid planning what we're gonna do."

Seto stared at him blankly for a few moments. 'A… second chance?' he asked himself, considering the thought. 'A second chance. This – person – won't be like Hikari, but he's the only chance I'll have to make up for her. I was too young to protect her when she needed it, but now…' He stood up decisively. "Come on. I need to talk to SHADI about the security arrangements at the laboratory, and what equipment we're likely to need…" He fell silent as he made his way to the door, already planning what they were going to do. Behind him, Jou smiled smugly.

'Oh, yeah,' he thought in satisfaction. 'Ya just have to know how to handle him.'

---

Keith glared at his two subordinates. "What do you mean, you can't find him?"

"Well, we don't know who we're looking for, boss!" one of them protested.

"You're looking for the ------- hikari's yami," Keith growled. "They're -------identical!"

"Yeah, but what's his name?"

Keith opened his mouth – and it stayed open, as he realised he had no idea. The realisation made him angrier, and he clenched his fists, wanting to hit someone; preferably the hikari, but the two cowering idiots in front of him would do.

Recognising the danger signs, they began to back away slowly. "Never mind. We'll find him," the one who hadn't spoken yet said.

"How?" the other asked, but by that time they were out of Keith's range.

"Work something out! We don't want him upset with us…"

"Why should I be the one who works it out?" he began whinging, but it was too late. The other one had already vanished. "Huh."

With nothing better to do, he logged on to the computer and checked his e-mail. YOU HAVE MAIL!

When he opened it, a picture of the hikari appeared on the screen, together with a name and address.

"Bakura Shikai…" he read. "Hey! I found the yami!"


End file.
